Rise Of The Peacekeepers
by LycoX
Summary: When the Peacekeeping work begins to be a bit too much for Freddie Gonzalez to handle on his own, a decision is made to bring in more help for the role.


**Rise Of**

 **The Peacekeepers**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. While I was binging the show, this idea began to pop into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Will just be a one-shot for now but I might do more if there's any interest. I seriously love this show man. And now, on with the show! This is set about two months after the season 3 finale with a few changes in regards to the finale.**

* * *

Two months had passed since that fateful day in Matanzas, Texas when Amaru had finally been stopped and Culebras and humans alike were safe from her mechinations once more. Though an interesting thing had occurred on that day as well. Said interesting thing being that those who had been lost to the fighters had been returned to them as it had been decided by a higher power to return them to the land of the living for all the good work they'd done in stopping Amaru and Brasa's efforts. Lost ones like Jacob Fuller, Manola, Burt, Jessica, Ximena, Venganza, Zolo, Rafa, Uncle Eddie, and even Tanner. Though oddly enough, Jacob had returned with a black eye and stated that his wife on the other side had a righteous fury about her and he'd been forced to hide from her a majority of his time in the Afterlife due to how pissed off she was with him over how he had handled a lot of things with her while she'd been alive and after her death. Scott had found it hilarious much to the man's consternation while Kate had shaken her head over it all. Scott's amusement went out the window however when the blonde and beautiful girl known as Jessica whacked him right in the face for eating her all those months ago.

And then kissed him soundly and told him she'd been allowed to come back as she had been given the task of ensuring he helped stay on the right path. That and one or two on the otherside felt she had deserved a second chance since her life had been cut down so cruelly at a young age. Scott wasn't sure how to feel about that considering his role in her death but she told him to just not worry about it. Plus, she also reasoned it gave them a second chance to explore their feelings for one another. Kate would have said something about it all but she was being too busy giving Rafa all her attention. Something that several in the area weren't too happy about and Jacob was definitely one of those. Kisa and Manola likewise were too busy paying only attention to one another to pay attention to anything else. Which included Carlos' slight bit of jealousy he felt in him over the whole thing. But he did hope his beloved Diosa would be happy for as long as life allowed her to be with the girl she had clearly fallen for. Manola was another who'd been allowed to come back due to certain individuals feeling she was ideally suited to helping keep Kisa on the right path. And the girl was more then willing and happy to do so cause of her feelings for the centuries older woman.

Burt had simply been the kind of individual those on the otherside didn't have the strength to deal with cause of how legendarily wild he was and still could get and had sent him down to Xibalba to help Zolo bring back Tanner from there before he went fully off the rails over all the knowledge he was coming across there. Something that honestly had annoyed Burt as something about the guy always bugged him for whatever reason. Tanner hadn't been too thrilled but at the same time he was a bit thankful as he wasn't looking to get turned into a slave by any Xibalbans due to his desire for knowledge. Though the trio did bring back some Xibalban material to make more weapons out of in case they came across anymore Xibalbans in the future. Zolo was sent back as it was felt he was ideal enough to be Richard's any of the rests' bodyguard. Not to mention the fact that Richard had been able to beat him in a fair fight.

That and it was quite clear that Richard or the others would be more willing to give him any freedoms he might desire since Brasa had never been willing to do so. Venganza was the only one of the 9 Lords to be allowed to return. But only if she was more willing to do for the Culebras that she and the others hadn't been too considerate towards in the past. And nicely enough, she was willing to do for them what hadn't been done before as her last conversation with Amaru had reminded her far too much of her own time as a slave and was horrified that she had basically been doing to Culebras what the Xibalbans had done to her and the others. Though without the blood baths and all that entailed. And where Venganza went, so did Ximena. That and she wanted to slap around Burt some more. Though she had little doubt anything serious would happen again between her and Freddie but a part of her hoped it might. Uncle Eddie had been allowed to return since he had been an unfortunate casualty in a war he was never meant to be in.

Plus, he had a certain effect on the Gecko brothers that no one else really did. Rafa was pretty much the same as Eddie where the casualty bit was concerned. That, and Kate's mother thought he was a better suitor for her daughter then what any other boy was. And that included the Geckos for that matter. A big party had happened once they re-united with Freddie and his family, though the man was understandably shocked by the sight of several people being back from the dead and when his wife and Ximena met, he couldn't help but feel worried and uncomfortable about it all. Tanner's smirks really weren't helping matters any either. But it'd be Burt who would cause the shitstorm to start up with a remark of his that he honestly didn't think would cause any problems. 'Ah, gotta love when the ex and the current meets for the first time.'

After that, Freddie and Margaret spent the rest of the night arguing while everybody else left to give the two privacy. Dakota even took little Billie for the night as well. Everyone had thought things would somehow improve after that but as two months passed, they didn't for the Gonzalez family. As Freddie's role as a Peacekeeper bugged the Hell out of Margaret as she feared for his life. The fact Culebras showed up from time to time didn't help either. Or that Ximena did either as she and Freddie worked together quite a bit on cases. And when Freddie learned Dakota was actually full on seeing Burt, a fact he had a hard time getting his head around since he figured his surrogate sister wouldn't ever think of doing that, he had a little talk with the centuries old man about doing right by her. And the man promised he would as he had come to really like her. Even promising to never give her any of his venom unless she absolutely one hundred percent wanted it. While all that happened, Venganza reformed the 9 Lords.

And Kisa would be among the first of the new Lords she recruited with Burt being the third. As it was clear his time in the field was long since passed. Especially since he had flashbacks that showed up from time to time. Which made it inconvient when they came aroung during certain intense moments. Nobody trusted Carlos with a position of power like being a Lord would give him, which he was fine with as he had come to rather like being part of the _Culebros MC_ since it allowed him to spread the word of La Diosa and the new ways of the new 9 Lords with Maia by his side. Tanner was still part of the group as well but left the leadership stuff to Carlos and Maia since it was more their speed. And like with Carlos, nobody really trusted Tanner with a position of power that being a Lord could grant him. As he definitely didn't need to be around eve more impressionable young minds that the position could possibly get him around. Ximena had been offered a position but she liked being out in the field too much to accept it. Seth had turned it down but Richie didn't and the two had gone back to running the not so dearly departed Maldavo's operations after that. Seth kept himself busy with that and running the tv repair shop with Uncle Eddie.

Since it was a legitimate business and as Eddie pointed it out, he needed that since he didn't have to go out and do jobs anymore. Plus, Peaches, the Mayflower Hippie disapproved of him doing that kind of thing anyway and disappointing her wasn't something he liked causing much to his own annoyance. Those two were even getting pretty darned close too for that matter. A closeness that was almost destroyed when Seth's wife Vanessa showed up deciding that enough was enough and that they were going to be together. Kisa and Kate privately thought she only really showed up on account of the position he was in that gave him a form of wealth and power thanks to Richie being where he is now. Jacob merely thought that they should just let God deal with it in his own way and not get involved themselves since it would mean less of a chance for a headache to start up. Granted, Kate and Scott's dad usually stayed away from most of their new circle of friends as he felt they weren't the best to be around if one wanted a more stable life.

And was dismayed over the fact his kids kept staying around them. Though there were times when he and Kisa would discuss religion for several hours. Rafa and Burt would even join them too from time to time. It'd be Manola who would come up with the idea of Peaches and Vanessa fighting it out in the Fighting Pit that Kisa re-started two weeks into the second month of the return to whatever passed for normalcy. And while Peaches was usually a peace loving girl, she got on board for the whole thing considering she had gained a mass dislike of Vanessa as the woman always tried to steal Seth's attention all to herself. Granted, not many in their circle of friends even really liked the dark haired woman either cause of that and other reasons. Peaches naturally won the fight and Vanessa took off like a bat out of Hell when she showed her Culebra side in the aftermath. On the final day of the second month however is when a big change would happen. One that began when Margaret walked out on Freddie as she couldn't handle what was going on anymore. Along with her jealousy towards Ximena.

Though she wouldn't keep Billie from the man as he did have the right to be in her life. This led to the big change as it helped the new 9, though mainly Venganza, to realize that Freddie could no longer do his Peacekeeping duties on his own as it was beginning to get a bit much for him. And so they all gathered at the meeting point the Lords usually always used and once they were all there, Venganza began to speak. "Frederico Gonzalez, it has come to our attention that you are in need of help when it comes to your Peacekeeping duties. Albeit, I wish I had realized this much sooner." Grumbled the woman mostly to herself.

"Admittedly, I do need the help as I can only do so much when I am still also a Ranger of Texas and a father. But I kinda doubt you'll find anymore Otomi unless you test for it."

"He's right. We don't need to cause an unintentional boom in our population right now." Stated Kisa.

"Not to mention the costs it would likely involve." Muttered Richie.

Burt leaned forward with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So why not just simply recruit then? The Ranger can teach them what he knows and I can teach them too. That way they get the best of both worlds to be adequate Peacekeepers."

Everyone thought about that for a bit and the more they thought about tt, the more it appealed to them. They then began to discuss what all they would need to do in order to find good candidates that could be trusted to handle the job. "I want in." Voiced Scott firmly.

"Scott, I don't think-" Began Jacob but was cut off by his son.

"Sorry dad, but I think this is a good thing for me to do. I know its not what you would want cause of your thing for normalcy these days, but I need this."

Jacob sighed as he listened to his son's words and he could see the determination all over his boy's face. Making him realize that he wasn't going to win this one. "Just don't get yourself killed."

A fist bump into the air and an excited whoop was Scott's response while Jessica merely shook her head in amusement at him. "This isn't gonna be a man only thing is it? As that would be kinda sexist." Spoke up Manola with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"Of course not. We would want both man and woman involved." Answered Venganza.

"Then count me in."

That made Kisa look her way in surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am babe. I can still do stuff at the Pit from time to time. But I think this would be a good thing to do. Besides, Freddie's cool people."

The man in question smiled and gave her a nod at that. Kisa sighed and told her she'd better be careful then. "You know me babe, I'm always careful."

Kisa smirked at her and if they were alone, she'd be ravaging that girl in all sorts of pleasant ways right about then. "If permitted, I too would like to be a Peacekeeper." Spoke up Zolo quietly.

"Hey, I won't stop you man. I keep tellin' you that you need more in life and this is a good start to it." Richie said and making the man nod happily at having gotten what he wanted.

He still had trouble as it is with the concept of all the freedoms Richard and the others were giving him. As he'd long been something of a slave and he needed time to be able to adjust to it and he felt this might be one way to do that. Who knows, perhaps he might even be able to find a woman to have a strong son with if it would be allowed. Though knowing his new masters, they likely would allow it knowing them. Ximena suddenly spoke up, breaking his line of thought as she voiced she too wanted to be part of this and shared a look with Freddie over it and getting a pleased smile from him as well. Freddie was glad for this as it meant it wouldn't all be on him now and he would even get to work more with Ximena as well. "Aww, so sweet. Might make me get a cavity." Joked Burt.

This would get him the finger from Ximena while he merely chuckled. "I won't even ask about joining as I know you guys would just say no." Grumbled Tanner with a shake of the head.

"Good call." Said both Burt and Freddie at the same time and then grinning over it while Tanner just grumbled some more.

"I think providing funding for Peacekeeper activities and even paychecks would be a good idea." Suggested Kate thoughtfully.

And it was something Venganza thought seriously about and then nodded. "Agreed. Frederico, considering we are willing to provide pay and funding, would you be willing to give up your status as a Ranger in order to be a full on Peacekeeper? You would also be in charge as I trust you would be ideal for this."

Freddie thought about it for a moment before looking at her. "So long as I am not constantly working I can agree to it."

"Deal."

"Then you got yourself a former Ranger."

"Don't think I'll stop calling you _Rinche_." Declared a smirking Carlos while Maia laughed.

Freddie regarded him for a few seconds. "I wouldn't expect any less of you."

A pout came across Carlos' face as he had been hoping for a rise of some kind. "Very well then, the creation of the Peacekeeper's Agency has been agreed to and will pass. Director Gonzalez, don't let us down."

"No worries there."

Venganza nodded in approval with a slight frown for his slight cheekiness but left it alone as he was a bit known for it in his dealings with Culebras. And in the days to come, the Peacekeeper's Agency was started and further recruitment was slow at first but gradually they filled in the ranks. Which certainly helped Freddie out a lot as it was meant to do. A month later saw his and Margaret's divorce and then 3 months later would see him and Ximena tying the knot with one another. Leading to a number of years of happiness with one another as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this and as I mentioned, if there's any interest. I'll do more with the idea where the Peacekeepers expansion is concerned.**


End file.
